Traje
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: El tener una novia ardiente no era lo malo, lo malo era cuando su traje era tan malditamente revelador, pero tan necesario que simplemente no había nada que hacer. Fictober, día diez: celos.


_**Día diez: Celos**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Traje**_

 _ **Pareja: Kyoka Jirou x Momo Yaoyozoru**_

 _ **.**_

El tener una novia ardiente no era lo malo, lo malo era cuando su traje era tan malditamente revelador, pero tan necesario que simplemente no había nada que hacer. Y claro estaba, el tener que fingir no ser nada cuando estaban en sus puestos de heroínas para salvar a la otra de un posible ataque no ayudaba mucho.

Kyoka simplemente no podía hacerle una escena de celos mientras estuvieran como héroes. Eran compañeras solamente aunque ya corriese rumores de un amorío entre ellas.

Además, ella sabía que no era culpa de su novia. Momo era inocente aún con la edad que ya poseía, era tierna y confiaba en sus fans.

Jiro no confiaba en los fans de Momo. Ella sabía cuán sexualizada era la heroína, pero a esta poco le importaba.

—La única que tiene la virtud de verme totalmente desnuda es Kyoka —le había dicho una noche dejando a Jiro volando entre las nubes.

Sin embargo, a veces la molestia es notable. Y Jiro temía que a Momo comenzara a molestarle sus celos, a pesar de que no se los mostrara.

Los besos de Momo eran suaves y cálidos, y sus manos tocaban y apretaban su piel. Pocas veces eran las que Momo tomaba el papel de activa en el sexo, y a Jiro le encantaba. Momo sabía en donde le gustaba tocarla, y la tocaba. La acariciaba y provocaba miles de sensaciones en Jiro que nublaban su mente.

Kyoka gimió, apretó la sábana y su otra mano se entrelazó en el cabello oscuro de Momo. Podía sentir que el orgasmo estaba por colapsar y apretarle el pecho, y las manos de la chica más alta se apretaron en sus caderas para evitar que se moviera más.

¿Por que estaba divagando en ese momento? ¿Por qué en medio de toda esta escena, en el sexo, en donde Momo le demostraba con acciones lo mucho que la amaba, era que se ponía a pensar sobre los celos que la mantenían y la inseguridad que la acarreaba?

¿Acaso Momo no la escogió a ella? ¿Acaso la chica no le reveló de forma tímida a Jiro que gustaba de ella y comenzaron aquella relación?

Una punzada de placer la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Jiro quiso retorcerse, pero su novia la mantuvo en el lugar, como si la castigara hasta que ella gimiera y gritara de placer.

Y eso hizo. No pudo más y dejó que el orgasmo la consumiera. Arqueó la espalda y gimió tan alto que no le importaba si los vecinos la escuchaban.

Sintió cuando Momo se detuvo justo cuando el orgasmo lo hizo también. La chica comenzó a repartir suaves besos en la cintura de la otra muchacha, subiendo lentamente, cubriendo los pequeños senos que no habían crecido mucho con la pubertad, pero que a Momo le gustaban. Los besó, los acarició y luego besó el cuello de la muchacha.

—¿Nos bañamos? —preguntó la más alta. Jiro asintió con una sonrisa. Momo se levantó y se dirigió al baño para comenzar a llenar la bañera. Jiro la observó por detrás, contemplando la obra de arte que el cuerpo de Momo podía ser y llenándose de felicidad porque todo eso solamente ella podía verlo.

Momo le aviso que la bañera estaba lista, y Jiro se levantó para unirse a ella en el baño.

Era placentero estar ambas sumergidas hasta el pecho en el baño de burbujas. Jiro se recostó en el cuerpo de su novia con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, pudo notar que Momo estaba seria.

—¿Pasa algo, Momo? —le preguntó. Pudo sentir como la chica jugaba con su auricular.

—¿Está molesta conmigo, Kyoka? —preguntó Momo. Jiro se separó de su novia y se giró para quedar cara a cara.

—¡No! No pienses eso…

—Es que ha estado extraña todo este tiempo —Kyoka se sonrojó, le daba vergüenza admitir que era lo que le molestaba.

—No estoy enojada contigo, Momo ¡No tengo razones! Es solo… algo tonto —Momo sacó las manos del agua y cubrió las mejillas de su novia.

—Me gustaría saberlo —Kyoka desvió la vista.

—Estoy celosa.

—¿Celosa? ¿Por qué?

—Es como… me molesta que los demás te miren el cuerpo. Cuando acabas una misión, los paparazzi solamente buscan a ver si tienes el traje roto o algo. Te ven como un trozo de carne cuando tienes muchas virtudes, Momo: eres muy inteligente, eres estratégica… eres hermosa, pero eso no es todo de ti —Momo soltó una risita y Jiro observó la diversión y el amor en aquellos ojos oscuros.

—Con que tú sepas todo eso es suficiente para mí —dijo la chica—. Mis compañeros lo saben, me escogen en las misiones por eso. Los periodistas no importan. Créeme, viniendo de una familia con dinero, el lidiar con los medios es pan comido para mí —Jiro soltó una risita y se acercó más a Momo para besarle la mandíbula y encaminarse hacia sus labios.

—Solo quiero que vean que eres más que una cara bonita… y sobre todo, que esa cara bonita tiene sus ojos en alguien más —Momo soltó una risita.

—¿Quieres que oficialicemos la relación de Creati y Earphone Jack? —Jiro murmuró en respuesta y Momo la apretó más hacia ella—. Bien, mañana lo haremos.

Kyoka esperaba que después de eso, se dieran cuenta que las posibilidades de estar con su novia eran nulas.

* * *

 _ **Nota: Adoro el MomoJiro, es mi shipp Yuri favorita a pesar de que amo el KamiJiro :")**_

 _ **Las amo tanto!**_

 _ **My Hero Academia © Kōhei Horikoshi**_


End file.
